No Words
by Ealasaid77
Summary: Sometimes words are unnecessary.  One shot written for SarahAH30 birthday.  Enjoy.  AU, vampire.  Slash.


**NO WORDS**

_Characters belong to SM, story belongs to me. I'm not saying these are SM's vamps or not as Sarah and I are both die hard Buffy fans too. Sarah, I hope you enjoy this birthday fic. This was a bit out of my comfort zone as I rely on dialogue for most of my other work and there is none here._

_Thanks to the girls I WC'd with to get this thing done. You guys made me laugh._

**JPOV**

Nestled on the side of the mountain, our mountain, was our small cabin, right on the edge of the timber line. We'd lived here for the last thirty years and loved it. This was home, albeit windowless, so we could hide out on sunny days. It took us all of about three days to build it to our tastes. The entire inside was lined with bookshelves, crammed full of every kind of book imaginable. The bed, couch, chest of drawers for our clothes, and Edward's piano were the only other things that dominated the room.

Raising my eyes to it I inhaled deeply and realized Edward still wasn't back yet. Earlier that day we'd had a fight and went our separate ways into the woods. Living together in such close quarters created some tension at times, especially as there was no escape from each other in the tiny one room cabin. We rarely had visitors here as this was inhospitable to any human, and only vampires could come here easily. However, the reason we chose to live this far away from anyone, human or vampire, was to be ourselves. Granted, the humans had taken long strides into accepting people like us in the last thirty years. No, I don't mean the vampire side of us. It was unlikely they'd ever accept that in actual reality. I mean the fact that Edward is my mate. Vampires were a little more accepting as they respected the mate's boundaries, but it still wasn't considered natural in their world either.

Stepping through the door of the cabin I laid down on the couch waiting for Edward to come home to me. Once he stumbled through that door we'd both be apologizing for arguing, when it was more out of irritation than a legitimate argument. Sometimes I thought we did that just to pass the time and boredom of living so secluded.

Closing my eyes I recalled every detail of meeting him, of making him, of falling in love with him. Edward was still young when I clapped eyes on him and beautiful. I could get lost in those green eyes of his, even now. His body and his blood took my breath away. How I was able to not take him then I'll never know. At sixteen, he was still too young for me to prey on and change, or so I thought. Instead I admired him from afar, and near, and preyed upon him in my own way. We never spoke, he never saw me, and I fell in love with him more each day.

By the time Edward turned eighteen he was bound and determined to go off to war, to be a grown man. I'd seen war and wanted to stop him, but the only way I knew to do that was to kill him, which would break my un-beating heart or turn him. Even though I knew he was supposed to be my mate, I wasn't sure that would actually happen if I turned him. So out of fear I left him alone and let him make his own choices. Vowing to myself I would turn him if he laid there dying I followed him into war. This would be my third and I was beyond tired of seeing death and destruction such as this a long time ago.

Edward managed to make it through the first four months fighting a war on a foreign battlefield. He was strong and brave for a human. That was the problem, he was human, in a fragile shell. Although the shrapnel that tore his body to shreds would have scared him, he could have survived it. The only problem was the infection that set in that I could smell a mile away. Its stench made me furious and I couldn't leave Edward there to die that way. Stealing him in the night I ran far away from the battlefield into the mountains. His blood always held an intoxicating scent to me, so much so, I was afraid that I'd drain him dry if I tried to turn him, killing him instead. One thing the infection did for me was disgust me enough that I could stop. The only problem? While Edward lied there writhing and screaming in pain, so was I. He was turning, I was having to fight off the infection that had entered his bloodstream for drinking his blood in my own body.

We both seemed to come out of it at about the same time. Edward looked at me as though he knew exactly what I was, not vampire, yet, but his mate. We were bound together in a way that no human could ever understand. Explaining to him what we were and who he was to me was both exhausting and amusing. He was extremely angry that I'd been following him around all that time and raged at me. What neither of us could figure out was if he was angry that I was essentially stalking him or if it was over the fact that he didn't get to meet me sooner, possibly a bit of both.

Remaining in the mountains for the next several months I taught him to hunt. We were rarely out of food, there were plenty of dying soldiers lying around that we could end their misery quicker. This is why we chose to live in the mountains now, it reminded us of that time when we were first together, learning this life together as vampires and mates.

Food here on the mountain was far more plentiful than you would think and came with less detection. Animals were in abundance if we had to suffer that unfortunate fate, but so were humans. The humans seemed to think they could defy gravity and their bodies by climbing this mountain. A few were successful, many were not. Healthy humans, who otherwise would not have died if they hadn't chosen to go against their bodies capabilities, littered the trails. Well... they would litter them if we didn't end their pain and remove them from the path. This kept me satisfied with drinking human blood, and usually they weren't dying from something that could cause us physical pain. If I ended their suffering a little earlier, it kept the guilt at bay. For me, I'd killed so much and it had torn at my insides so often that I couldn't take anymore innocent deaths on my hands. For Edward, it probably didn't matter, but as we'd been together so long and I was the one that taught him to hunt, he followed my protocol.

Catching his scent in the air, I sat up and waited for Edward to come through the door. Once the door was opened we gravitated towards each other, apologies on our lips. Our lips touched, doing the talking for us. Edward tasted sweet, along with the blood of a human. Grabbing his head I kissed him hungrily, my tongue trying to find every last bit of blood that it could. One thing we could do is talk with our bodies, there was no need for words, sometimes they just got in the way.

Licking his lips, making sure I lapped at the corners for any trace of blood left I let out a puff of air and bit down on his bottom lip. Moaning out Edward squeezed my ass and pressed me close to him. My lover was beautiful and I never got tired of touching him, of making love to him. Descending his torso, my hands reached the hem of his shirt ready to pull it up, but in my impatience I accidentally ripped it. Deciding it was done for I ripped the rest of the shirt open and off him. Clothes should be illegal when he was near, he shouldn't have to hide himself from me. Edward chuckled against our still moving lips and ripped my shirt from me quickly, it was only fair.

Walking us towards the bed until the backs of Edward's knees hit the mattress my hands remained on his waist. Pushing him down to a sitting position I kicked off my shoes and knelt down to tug his off. Still on my knees between Edward's legs I placed kisses on his stomach and up his chest, all the while my hands were stroking his thighs. Taking a nipple into my mouth I sucked and bit down hard. Edward's response was to give a throaty cry and tilt his head back.

Popping the button open on his jeans I unzipped them and pulled them down and off along with his socks. Neither of us wore underwear anymore, we didn't see the need to. That was, of course, after shredding the ones we had so often. We finally just gave up.

Looking at him standing proud for me, I licked my lips and pressed my tongue against the underneath side of his cock. Paying close attention to the head my tongue teased and flicked it. Edward's hands threaded through my hair and tugged making me moan against him. Opening my mouth to take him in I let my venom pool in my mouth and slid down his shaft easily. Edward panted for more, certainly not for air. Taking him in all the way my nose touched his balls and I was happy that for this I was a vampire, having no need to breathe or a gag reflex definitely had its advantages. Working up and down his cock with my mouth, my hands rolled his balls between my fingers. Eventually he pulled my head away from him and kissed me hard, his hands cupping either side of my face.

Encouraging me to stand for him, I stood and watched his nimble fingers remove my jeans. Stepping out of them Edward looked up at me and took me in his wet mouth making me groan in pleasure. His hands slid up the outside of my thighs to my hips as he enveloped my cock over and over again. Letting me go I was about to protest except Edward spun me around in one swift move and pulling my cheeks apart his tongue was pushing through my hole, stretching me. He thrust one hand near my face and I sucked in his fingers and coated them with the thick venom. Gently, Edward pushed a finger in my ass and added the next before I demanded it. The entire time his tongue thrusts hadn't stopped. My body felt like it was on fire and ready to explode.

Needing to feel him inside me, I turned back around to face him and straddled his thighs. Coating my hand with plenty more venom I stroked his cock and guided it to my entrance. Grunting at the first bit of stretching I pushed myself farther onto him. Being filled by him made me feel alive again. Hands on his shoulders I lifted myself up and down his cock. Edward's hands remained firm on my hips as he thrust upwards at the same time. Our bodies movements were erratic and soon became hurried as we were both nearing our release. We never wanted to let go, never wanting to be apart, but we had eternity together, so we chased after our pleasure. Every time Edward's cock rubbed against my prostate I felt high. Taking my own cock in hand I slid my hand down the shaft, rubbing over the head, desperate for relief. Finally finding it, my body exploded, all of it. Even thicker venom coated my fingers and stomach and Edward's chest. Lights were shining and flashing all around me. As my ass clenched over Edward's cock he was still and I clenched tighter wanting him to come now inside. His venom filled me and slid out of my ass and it was messy and we were messy, but I didn't care.

Pushing him down on the bed so he lay flat my mouth captured his again, saying all the things I wanted to say with no words.

**AN: ** _I know this is a bit different from my other work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._


End file.
